Telecommunication systems can be capable of operating in a speaker mode in which data is broadcast through the speakers, or in a handset mode in which data is output through an ear piece in the telecommunication system. Audio quality in telecommunication systems, especially in the speaker mode, is a feature that can receive high consideration by customers. Audio quality in the speaker mode can be affected by distortion and echo propagating between the broadcasting speakers and microphones which are co-located on the telecommunication systems. Acoustic echo can arise when sound from the speaker, for example, the earpiece of a telephone handset, is picked up by the microphone. Such echo can also occur in any communications scenario where there is a speaker and a microphone. Distortion can occur by overdriving the loudspeaker or physical coupling of vibrations from the loudspeaker to the microphone through the telephone. Acoustic echo and distortion during a conversation can be distracting to call participants.